In energy exploration and production efforts, physical conditions are monitored to facilitate accurate decision-making. For example, resistivity or conductivity of the formation around a subsurface borehole indicates the type of formation. Resistivity may be obtained using an induction tool or another electromagnetic (EM) tool. Generally, the induction tool transmits a magnetic field into the formation and measures a magnetic field induced by the eddy currents in the formation. The measured magnetic field is used to determine apparent resistivity values and/or azimuthal signals. Through an inversion process, a resistivity model is obtained from these determined values. This resistivity model indicates layers of different resistivity values and the depths of boundaries between the layers. Once the resistivity model is developed, information akin to the measured values of the electromagnetic tool, generally referred to as tool response, may be obtained.